Eczema is term for a group of medical conditions that cause the skin to become inflamed or irritated. The most common type of eczema is known as atopic dermatitis, or atopic eczema. Atopic refers to a group of diseases with an often inherited tendency to develop other allergic conditions, such as asthma and hay fever. According to the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Disease, the prevalence of atopic eczema is increasing and affects 9 to 30% of the U.S. population. It is particularly common in young children and infants. While many infants who develop the condition outgrow it by their second birthday, some people continue to experience symptoms on and off throughout life.
Other types of eczema include nummular dermatitis, seborrheic dermatitis, irritant contact dermatitis, allergic contact dermatitis, dyshidrotic dermatitis, neurodermatitis, and stasis dermatitis. Nummular dermatitis often appears after a skin injury or insect bite. The hallmark of nummular eczema is coin-shaped or oval lesions. Seborrheic dermatitis includes conditions such as cradle cap and dandruff. Contact dermatitis is of two types: irritant contact dermatitis and allergic contact dermatitis. Irritant contact dermatitis occurs when a substance damages the skin faster than the skin can repair itself. One example of irritant contact dermatitis is diaper rash. Allergic contact dermatitis can be caused by a multitude of allergens including antibiotic ointments, concrete, fragrances, metals, and plants such as poison ivy, poison oak or poison sumac. Dyshidrotic dermatitis occurs only on the palms of the hands, sides of the fingers and soles of the feet, and its cause is generally unknown. Neurodermatitis develops when nerve endings in the skin become irritated and cause a severe scratch-itch cycle. Stasis dermatitis develops in the lower legs when circulation becomes sluggish. As fluids build up, the legs swell due to inadequate circulation and a rash develops on the skin of the legs.
The goal of treatment for eczema is to relieve and prevent itching. If left untreated, eczema can lead to an infection. Products containing hydrocortisone or stronger corticosteroids are often used in the form of creams to reduce inflammation associated with eczema. Short courses of oral corticosteroids may be prescribed in severe cases. However, all corticosteroid treatments have side effects. Topical corticosteroid use can lead to thin skin, red lesions and acne, whereas oral corticosteroid use can lead to mood swings, glaucoma, weight gain, increased blood pressure, cataracts, and osteoporosis. Other eczema treatments include antihistamines, tar treatments, phototherapy, cyclosporine, and topical immunomodulators (TIMs). TIMs are skin creams that work by altering the immune system response to prevent eczema flare-ups. Two TIMs creams carry the FDA's strongest “black box” warning on their packaging to alert doctors and patients to the possible cancer risk associated with their use.
Accordingly, despite the development of various products for the treatment of eczema, there still remains a need for effective and natural compositions for the treatment of eczema that have minimal or no side effects.